The improved elastic leg diaper product and process for inserting elastic strips therein which are alternatively stretched and relaxed and continuously secured along the longitudinal edges of the diaper to overcome the problems resulting from prior art processes to produce an improved diaper product are fully set forth in assignee's above identified copending application and reference may be had thereto for a full discussion of same.
It is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus for attaching elastic strips in elastic leg disposable diapers having gathered and extensible side portions in the crotch area during the manufacture of such diapers in an assembly machine in accordance with the process and resulting elastic leg disposable diaper product of assignee's above discussed copending application.